1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with embodiments relate to a stacked structure including vertically grown semiconductors, a p-n junction device including the stacked structure, and a method of manufacturing the stacked structure and the p-n junction device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a light-emitting device such as a blue light-emitting diode or a white light-emitting diode including a nitride semiconductor has been commercialized. In order to manufacture a semiconductor device including the nitride semiconductor, it is necessary to grow a high-quality nitride single crystal. However, it can be difficult to find a substrate to grow a nitride single crystal, which has similar values as a lattice constant and a thermal expansion coefficient of the nitride single crystal. In general, the nitride single crystal is grown on a heterogeneous substrate, including a sapphire substrate or a silicon carbide (SiC) substrate, by using a vapor growth method including a metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) method, a hydride vapor phase epitaxy (HVPE) method, or the like, or by using a molecular beam epitaxy (MBE) method. However, a single crystal sapphire substrate or a SiC substrate is expensive and is significantly limited in size, so that they are not appropriate for an enlargement and cost-reduction of the semiconductor device including the nitride semiconductor.